Chemistry
by pelagia911
Summary: Dean and Sam Winchester have just moved into town. Castiel finds the new kid interesting, but not as much as Dean feels about Castiel. Castiel is partnered with Dean in Chemistry. Dean thinks he has Castiel figured out, but is surprised when he learns more about the quiet boy.
1. Chapter 1

Castiel leaned back and stretched. The old wooden chair creaked slightly. He rubbed his eyes. After spending the last half hour reading, his eyes felt a little tired. He just really didn't want to put on his glasses. Castiel glanced around the library as he closed his Literature book and slipped it into his backpack. He was one of four students in the library. Giving in to his tired eyes, Castiel slipped on his black framed glasses.

He opened his math book and grabbed his pencil when movement caught his eye. A couple students were walking into the front office. The older one looked Castiel's age. The younger one, who he assumed was the little brother, barely looked old enough to be a student in the Jr./Sr. High School. While the older brother, who was wearing a dark leather jacket, talked to the secretary, the younger one looked out the office windows and took in the surroundings.

After the secretary handed them what he assumed were their schedules, the older brother turned and opened the door for his brother to walk through. The smaller boy took the paper offered by his brother and took off down the hallway, his backpack looking a little too big for him to carry. Castiel watched the older boy. He made no move to follow his brother and head to class. He looked just slightly taller than Castiel but was much more built. Cas wasn't a wimp but he wouldn't intimidate anyone with his size.

He wasn't like his brother Michael or Gabriel for that matter. Those two were jocks that won a lot of friends while they were in high school. Balthazar was popular too, but for different reasons and Anna of course was friends with just about everybody. Cas had friends too, but he didn't really go to parties or participate in sports. He preferred the quiet of being home with maybe one or two close friends.

The boy seemed to feel Castiel's stare and turned, immediately locking eyes with him. Castiel wanted to look away to seem less like some creep, but he couldn't look away. The boy smirked before walking down the hall and out of Castiel's view. Warmth spread across Castiel's cheeks, he couldn't believe he was blushing over some stranger's stare. He shook his head and brought his attention back to his homework.

Castiel walked down the school's hallway trying to avoid bouncing off of too many of the students that crowded the halls. He was almost to his last class of the day when Balthazar appeared next to him and hooked his right arm around his shoulders. "Hey, Cassie," Balthazar walked with his brother, Castiel was amazed how the hall cleared a little more when Balthazar was with him, "I just wanted to tell you not to worry about waiting up for me. Big party tonight and you know me, I can never pass up a good party. Besides I think I have a good chance with one of the cheerleaders, um Katy, Karen…"

"Caroline."

"Right, yeah."

"Don't worry, Balthazar." The boys stopped outside the Chemistry room. "I never wait up for you. I'm not dad, or Michael."

"Just thought I would let you know. I'm pretty sure Anna will be there too."

Castiel nodded. He hated when his 15 year old sister went out to parties, but he knew there was no way to stop her. "Okay. Keep an eye on her for me alright?"

Balthazar was waving at a couple friends down the hallway. "Sure thing, Cassie. Have fun in class." After a quick slap on the butt, Balthazar was jogging toward his friends. Most likely to cut class and head out early for the party.

Castiel took his seat in the second row and set his books on the floor beside his chair. He really hoped Anna wasn't going to follow their older brother's example and become popular with her party habits and slack off school. He was unconsciously chewing on his pen while he waited for the rest of the class to file in before the tardy bell. Mr. Fleener was about to begin the lecture when another student walked in. Castiel almost bit through his pen when he saw the boy in the leather jacket walk to the teacher's desk.

He handed the teacher a paper before Mr. Fleener moved to his side and announced, "Class, we have a new student. Dean Winchester will be joining us." He looked at Dean. "So, Dean, where did you move in from?"

"Kansas." The low, gravelly tone of his voice had Castiel chewing on his pen again. Castiel could see the girls in the class sitting at attention and openly staring at Dean. Dean noticed the looks and ran his eyes across the room with a smirk. His eyes stopped when they met Castiel's.

Castiel felt his heart skip from the look he was getting from Dean. His pen slipped from his lips and fell out of his loose hold and tumbled to the floor. Feeling a little embarrassed, he ducked down and retrieved his pen. When he sat up, Mr. Fleener was talking again.

"Well, lucky for you one of the students dropped the class last week so you will be paired up with her old partner." Castiel felt his heart race as Mr. Fleener pointed to him. "Castiel will be your lab partner for the labs each week. You can go take your seat next to your partner."

Castiel could feel the hate glares from a few of the girls who had obviously wanted Dean as their partner. Dean nodded and walked to the open seat on Castiel's left. Castiel looked up as Dean pulled the chair out, he was watching him with a small smile. Castiel smiled back and nodded. Mr. Fleener's voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Castiel, since Dean doesn't have his book yet you two can share until I can get his book for him."

Castiel nodded as he turned around to write notes on the board. Castiel picked his textbook off the floor and opened it to the current chapter they were on. Dean slid his chair closer to Castiel and ended up a little closer than was necessary because it was obvious Dean wasn't going to read the text. He leaned back in his chair and spread his hands and arms out in front of him.

Castiel made a good effort to not watch Dean, but he couldn't help but watch the boy's hands as they played absently with the corner of the textbook page and tapped on the table. To avoid biting his lip, Castiel started chewing his pen again and tried to keep his eyes on the notebook in front of him. As Mr. Fleener started to talk, Castiel saw Dean move beside him right before Dean's low voice whispered to him.

"You know," Castiel jumped slightly, "you don't need to worry about sharing your book. I really couldn't care any less about this class."

Castiel turned to face Dean and was met with the most beautiful green eyes he had ever seen. His voice was a little shaky when he finally did respond, "Well, just pretend to read it then or we're going to get in trouble."

Dean gave a toothy grin. He dropped his voice even more so Castiel had to lean in slightly to hear him, "I don't mind a little trouble." Dean looked Castiel up and down before locking eyes again.

Castiel raised his eyebrows, "Well, I do." Castiel broke their eye contact and started writing down the notes from the board. He heard a light scrape as Dean moved his chair a little closer to Castiel and pulled the book a little closer as if to see it better. As Castiel wrote he asked quietly, "If you don't want to take this class, why are you?"

Dean stared straight ahead, "It was the only one that fit my schedule that I could take." He looked at Castiel, "Believe me I would rather be anywhere else."

"Well, if you fail this class you'll have to drop it anyway." Castiel was trying to hear what Mr. Fleener was saying but Dean wouldn't let him.

"You think I'll fail?"

Castiel rolled his eyes and faced Dean. "Dean," Castiel glanced back to make sure the teacher didn't notice him talking. Once safe he leaned closer to Dean, "no offense but you don't seem like the intellectual type."

Dean smiled slightly and licked his lips. "No, but I seem to have a pretty smart partner." Dean's eyes lowered to rest on Castiel's lips. "You won't let me fail," they locked eyes again, "will you?"

Castiel narrowed his eyes. "You will do your share of the work, Dean. There is no way I'm letting you off easy." Dean's smile irritated Castiel. Did he not think Castiel was serious?

"I'm sure."

"Dean Winchester." Mr. Fleener's voice sent a sense of dread through Castiel. Both boys looked at the teacher standing with his arms crossed.

"Yes?" Dean asked as casually as if he wasn't being called out for not paying attention.

"Do you have the answer to my question?" Mr. Fleener's tone implied he already knew the answer.

Dean leaned back in his seat and smiled. "Sorry, I have no idea."

Mr. Fleener nodded knowingly. He turned to look at Castiel. "How about you, Castiel?" Castiel felt his face grow warm. He looked down at his notebook. "Now, if you two are done, I'll continue with the lesson." He started back with Chemistry and Castiel could hear snickering from a few of the students in the class.

Castiel closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He spent the rest of the class glaring at his notebook and ignoring the looks he was getting from Dean. He really didn't need to make any trouble in class. When the bell rang, Castiel stood quickly and ignored Dean as he brushed past him and out the door.

Ten minutes later, he was leaving out the back door and started his walk home. He normally got a ride from Balthazar but with the party, Castiel knew he was already long gone. His phone vibrated in his pocket. He had a text from Anna telling him that she was going to the party with a few friends. He texted back with "ok make sure to keep an eye on Balth for me." A couple seconds later she responded with an animated smiley face. He laughed softly. Anna had no business being at that party but Balthazar would watch over her. No matter how drunk he was or how aloof he seemed, Balthazar would fight anyone tooth and nail to protect his baby sister.

Castiel unlocked the front door to his two-story house. He laid his books on the table in the kitchen and searched the fridge for something to cook. When he found nothing new, he sighed and pulled out some leftover burgers he had made the day before.

The next day Castiel was just settling in to his seat at a table in the cafeteria when a familiar figure loudly sat himself across from him. Dean had what had to be at least two helpings of everything on his small tray. Castiel was amazed none of it had spilled over the sides yet. "How did you get so much food?"

Dean smiled. "You know how to talk to people, you can get anything you want." Dean winked. Castiel raised his eyebrows.

"So," Castiel picked up a fork, "you think just because we're partners in Chemistry we're suddenly friends?" He stabbed a few pieces of corn and brought them to his mouth.

Dean shrugged. "I don't know that many people yet." Dean took his spoon and started scooping his corn onto his mashed potatoes. "The only other person I've talked to more than you was this senior in my gym class."

Dean stirred his mix together before overloading his spoon and somehow managing to fit the whole pile into his mouth. Castiel was definitely staring. He wasn't sure if from disgust or amazement. Dean noticed his look. "What?"

Castiel raised an eyebrow. "You want a shovel?"

Dean seemed to contemplate the question. "If you got one on ya." He smiled before taking another mouthful. Castiel shook his head.

Dean looked up suddenly and reached behind him as a small boy walked past him. Castiel recognized him as the boy that came in with Dean yesterday. "Hey, Sammy," Dean grabbed his milk and held it out for the other boy, "here." Sam took it with a small smile and a quick thanks. Dean smiled and ruffled the smaller boy's hair before he hoisted his backpack on his shoulder a little more and walked off. "Squirt needs all the milk he can get." Dean pulled a Pepsi can out of his bag and put it on the table. "I got my own drink anyway."

"That your brother?"

Dean nodded, "Yeah, Sam. He's in seventh grade. Smarter than me though."

Castiel smiled at the affection in his voice. "You have any other siblings?"

"Nope, just me and Sammy." Dean opened his soda and took a long drink. He set the drink back on the table.  
"Our dad moved us here for his job. I guess it's for good this time since he's actually renting a house."

"Did you move around a lot before?"

"Oh yeah. Last year I was in a different school every month." Dean's voice sounded neutral about it but Castiel saw something different in his eyes.

"That must have been hard." Dean looked up like he had forgotten Castiel was there. "Making friends and then leaving them."

Dean frowned, "No, it wasn't so bad." He seemed uncomfortable, "So, what about you? You have siblings?"

"Four."

"Wow."

Before Castiel could say another word, he felt hands rubbing through his hair and lips pressing against his cheek in a sloppy kiss. The look of surprise on Dean's face made him smile.

"Hey, nerd." Anna made a nice mess of her brother's hair before sitting next to him.

"Hello, Anna." Castiel tried to smooth his hair down. "What can I do for you?"

"Well…" Anna glanced across the table and stopped when she saw Dean. She giggled nervously and smiled. "Hi. Cas, who's your friend?"

Castiel rolled his eyes. "Anna, this is Dean Winchester. Dean, this is my sister Anna."

Dean raised his eyebrows, "Your sister?" Castiel nodded.

"Why haven't I seen you before?" Anna leaned on the table resting her head on her hand.

"I just moved here yesterday." Dean smiled. "I'm always looking to meet new people. Make new friends."

Castiel watched the two of them stare at each other a minute before clearing his throat. "So, did you have something to tell me?"

Anna seemed to break out of a trance. "Oh, right," she laughed, "Balthazar told me to tell you that Michael is coming home this weekend to check on stuff. Just so you aren't surprised." She slid off her chair and waved at Dean. "See you around." She gave Castiel's hair another ruffling before walking off to join her friends.

Castiel huffed and tried to smooth his hair down again. "She knows how much I hate that."

"Leave it," Dean was watching his hands, "it looks better like that." Castiel's hands stopped. "Kind of like you just rolled out of bed after having sex hair." Dean gave a lopsided grin. "It looks good." Castiel dropped his hands. "So, I'm guessing Michael is the big brother?"

"Yeah."

"What's his problem?"

"What do you mean?"

Dean laughed. "Come on, you somehow managed to turn whiter at the mention of his name. Is he a jerk or something?"

Castiel shook his head. "No, he's just the oldest. After our dad left, he had to kind of raise all of us by himself."

Dean nodded, "I know how that is. I've practically raised Sam alone too." Dean then remembered something, "Wait, did she say Balthazar?" Castiel nodded. "Balthazar is your brother?" Castiel nodded again. "Really?! Wow, first it's hotty Anna…"

"Hey, she's a Freshman, Dean, back off."

"Then Balthazar is your brother? Did the family genes miss you or something?"

"What does that mean?"

"Well, the two of them I could see being related but you," Dean tilted his head, "you just seem so different."

Castiel laid down his fork. "Is that a bad thing?"

"No, just different."

"There is nothing wrong with being smart and not going to parties every night." Castiel leaned toward Dean a little. "And I'm not that different than my siblings. You just don't know me well enough."

"If you say so." Dean looked up and down the table. "So, did you notice how nobody is sitting within five seats of us on either side?"

Castiel looked at his food and clenched his jaw. "There's a reason for that." Dean furrowed his brows. "If you want to be popular, Dean," Castiel looked up with hard eyes, "I suggest you get different company."

Castiel stood up and left the table.

Dean watched Castiel leave his tray and walk out of the cafeteria. He noticed how many of the older students watched him and whispered to each other. Some were laughing and others looked scared. Now he was intrigued.

After gym class, Dean was changing in the locker room and decided to find out what Castiel's story was. He walked over to the senior who had invited him to the party on Saturday, who he now knew was Balthazar. "Hey, can I ask you something?"

"Sure," Balthazar slipped his shirt over his head.

"I was wondering about Castiel."

Balthazar threw his gym clothes into his locker. "What about him?" He closed his locker and turned to face Dean.

"What's his deal?"

Balthazar looked confused. "I don't know what you mean."

"Well I was having lunch with him today and I couldn't help but notice how everyone else was watching him."

The older boy nodded. "I think you should ask him about that."

Dean raised his hands and shook his head. "No, I just mentioned how no one was sitting by us and he left. I don't want to piss him off."

Balthazar smiled. "Are you scared of him?"

"No, I just want to know."

Balthazar licked his lips. "Okay," he looked to see if anyone else was in earshot, "sit." He moved to straddle the bench beside them. Dean sat in front of him. "My brother has had a hard time. About four years ago, some of the seniors here were giving him a hard time. Castiel has always been a target for bullies. He was small, smart, wore glasses and was quiet. Most of the time he just ignored them and he never talked about it at home. But when our brother Gabriel, who was a senior at the time, heard about it he asked Castiel about it. He told him not to put up with it anymore." Balthazar sighed and looked at the bench. "I'm not sure what exactly happened, but from what others have told me Castiel was pushed a little too far and snapped on a senior. He almost killed him."

Dean was shocked. He couldn't see Castiel being that violent, but then again he really didn't know him.

"After that, nobody talked to him. He was suspended for a while. He should have been expelled, but our dad come over and gave the school an earful." Balthazar gave a bitter laugh. "That was actually the first time we had seen him in almost a year, and the last time he's been here." Balthazar shook his head. "I don't know what he said to Cas, but he changed after that. The little brother I knew, the fighter, was buried after that. I'm sure he could pull it out if he wanted to, but I think he's scared. Scared of himself."

That was definitely not what he was expecting. Castiel didn't seem violent at all. "Well, I wanted to know. Thanks." Balthazar nodded as Dean stood up. The bell rang and Dean walked with Balthazar out of the locker room. Dean was going to ask Castiel about this.

It was Friday, which meant lab day in Chemistry. Dean and Castiel were leaning over a beaker which contained some kind of chemical, Dean wasn't really paying attention. He was watching Castiel write in answers on their worksheet. He was slightly proud that he had listened and kept his hair a mess like his sister had done to him. Castiel looked up with the end of his pencil in his mouth. Dean felt like those huge blue eyes pierced into his soul.

Castiel pulled the pencil from his lips. "What?"

Dean shook his head. "Nothing."

"Measure out two milliliters of chloride and pour it into the beaker." Castiel read off of the sheet. When Dean stood still and continued to watch him, Castiel stood up straight and said, "That was directed at you, Dean."

"Oh," Dean reached out for a bottle, "right, sorry."

"What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing." Dean popped open the bottle without looking at it. He was about to pour some out when Castiel grabbed his wrist. Castiel pointed to the label with his pencil. Dean read it. It was Sodium. Dean put the bottle back and picked up the right one.

Castiel watched Dean pour the liquid into the beaker. He had been acting weird. Castiel had noticed him giving him strange looks when he was writing. "Do I have something on my face or clothes, Dean?"

Dean looked up. "No, why?"

"Because you've been looking at me like I have food on my face since class started."

Mr. Fleener interrupted Dean's response, "Before class ends, I want to pass out your next group project. You and your lab partner will have a week to do a small research report and write a short paper on the subject I'm about to give you. It will all relate to the material you will be tested on in a couple weeks." Mr. Fleener handed them the outlines and deadlines sheet. "You and your partner will be graded equally, but evaluations will be given out so don't be afraid to tell me if your partner deserves a lower grade."

Dean sighed. "God, I've been here two days and I already have a group project."

Castiel was reading over the sheet. It seemed easy enough. "You know, if we started this tonight we could be done by Monday."

Dean's mouth fell open. "Are you suggesting we spend the entire weekend on this?"

"No, one night and day should be plenty."

Dean gripped the edge of the lab table and grimaced. "You're one of those overachievers aren't you? You get all your homework done on Friday and do assignments a week in advance?"

Castiel smiled and handed the paper to Dean. "Sounds like you got me figured out partner."

Dean took the paper with a snort. "Hardly." Dean glanced over the paper. "But I thought Michael was coming home."

Castiel's slight smile fell. "He probably won't be in until tomorrow and he won't talk to me much anyway."

"Why not?"

Castiel was silent a moment. His eyes followed a crack on the table. Blue eyes snapped back to Dean, "So, if we knock this out tonight we could have it done and I wouldn't have to bother you again for a week. What do you say?"

Dean searched the blue eyes of the stranger in front of him. He really wanted to see something spark those eyes. Something that would make them sparkle in happiness or amusement. Something other than the guarded shadow he saw now. "Sounds good to me."


	2. Chapter 2

"Come on, Sam!" Dean yelled out the window of the Impala. He watched his little brother roll his eyes before waving to a couple of classmates and running over. Castiel had taken the backseat, it seemed only fair to let the brothers sit in the front. Sam opened the car door with a squeak and sat with his school bag on his lap.

As Dean started the engine, Sam turned his head to look at Castiel. He raised a small hand, "Hi, I'm Sam."

Castiel nodded, "Hi, Sam. Castiel." He raised a hand in greeting.

Sam smiled, "Castiel? That's an unusual name."

Castiel smiled back. Dean interrupted, "So, Cas and I are going to his house to work on a project for a class." Sam turned back to face forward and nodded. "Dad should be home later."

"Okay." Sam looked out his side window.

"Everything go okay today?"

"Yeah, fine."

Dean pulled into their driveway and parked the car. Sam opened the door and stepped out. "There should be something in the fridge for you to eat."

"Alright. See you later." Sam shut the door behind him.

Dean waited for Sam to unlock the door and step into the house before backing out of the driveway. "Which way we going?"

"Turn right." Dean turned and a few minutes later they arrived. Both boys entered the house after Dean locked the car.

Dean whistled when he saw the elaborate inside of the large house. "Wow," he peeked into all the rooms he passed as he followed Castiel to the staircase, "nice place."

"Yeah," Castiel looked over his shoulder, "it stays pretty nice when it's not full of people." He started up the stairs with Dean following close behind.

Dean looked around and saw nothing out of place or any stray items sitting anywhere. Everything looked clean and new. When they reached Castiel's room, Dean was not surprised to see an immaculate sight. The small bed was perfectly made and the floor was completely spotless. Dean had been in his room for a whole three days and had more stuff on his floor than the entirety of this house. He smiled, "Man," he sat at the end of the bed, "if I didn't know better, I wouldn't think anybody lives here."

Castiel set his books on the desk across from his bed and turned on his laptop. "Well, hardly anyone does."

"You do."

Castiel chuckled, "Like I said." He turned to face Dean. "My siblings spend most of their time at other people's houses. I generally have the house to myself everyday."

"That sounds awesome." Dean glanced around the room to see if there was anything sitting out that would tell him something more about Castiel. All he saw were neatly stacked books and folders. The closet was closed. He was almost disappointed.

Castiel was looking through his papers, "Now," he found what he was looking for, "you can look up these in my textbook since you still don't have your own." He handed the sheet to Dean. "While I," he turned back to his computer, "find us some sources for our report."

Dean looked at the list and groaned. "So many words."

Castiel laughed. "I think you can handle it, Dean."

He groaned again. "Can I eat something first? I'm starving."

"No."

"But, it's been like," he stopped to think, "four hours since lunch."

Castiel rolled his eyes. "Alright," he turned, "give me half an hour of work, and then you can eat. Deal?"

"Are you offering food as a reward?" He stood up. "I could just eat now if I wanted."

Castiel laughed. "First of all, you asked my permission. Second, you're in my house. And yes, I am offering it as a reward. Is half an hour that long to wait?"

Dean gave a look of defeat. "Fine." He sat down again and started to lift his leg up.

"But I can assure you," Castiel's eyes were wide and his voice had taken a more commanding tone, "you will not eat anything if you even touch my bed with those shoes." Castiel pointed to Dean's boots.

Dean dropped his foot and slipped his shoes off. "Jeez, so touchy." He pulled his now socked feet onto the bed and opened Castiel's book.

Ten minutes passed and Dean had a total of one word defined. He couldn't help it. He had tried, but he kept watching Castiel. He watched his fingers fly over the keys, his eyes glowing from the computer's light, and how he kept chewing on his lip as he read. It must be a habit of his. Dean remembered him chewing his pen and pencil in class. If he had longer nails, he would probably chew them too.

Castiel rubbed his eyes and glanced over to check what Dean was doing and saw him jump and look back down.  
"What?"

"I was just thinking." Dean waved his hand in dismissal.

"Making any progress over there?" Castiel asked as he looked at the paper lying next to Dean. He knew Dean  
wasn't getting far.

"I'm workin' on it."

"Sure." Castiel turned back to the computer to hide his smile.

Dean set his book aside and leaned back on his hands. "I talked to Balthazar today."

"Okay." Castiel continued to look through articles.

"He seems nice."

"He is."

"He invited me to a party tomorrow."

Castiel nodded. "Good, you'll make friends there."

"You should come."

Castiel chuckled and shook his head. "That's okay, I have better things to do."

"Come on," Dean leaned forward, "it'll be fun. You should get out a little." He straightened his legs and moved to the end of the bed. "Go to a party or two, you don't know what you're missing."

Castiel stopped typing and turned to look at Dean. "What makes you think I haven't been to a party?"

"Have you?"

"Yes, and I see no reason to do it again." They both looked at each other for a moment. Dean had thought Castiel was lying but now he didn't know. "What did you really talk to Balthazar about?"

"What?"

"I doubt you brought him up just to invite me to something you knew I wouldn't go to." Castiel stared at him like he could pull the answer out with his eyes. He almost could.

"I just asked him about you."

"About what?"

Dean wasn't sure how Castiel would react. He talked slowly. "I asked him why you seem to attract attention."

His eyes narrowed. "What did he say?"

Dean let out a breath. "He told me that some people had given you a hard time a few years ago." He watched Castiel's face before he went on. He didn't want to upset him. "He told me about the locker room incident."

Castiel closed his eyes. "What did he tell you?"

"Um, that a senior was giving you trouble and you snapped on him and got suspended. He didn't know all the details. He told me to ask you."

Blue eyes met his in a hard look. "Do you want to know what happened?"

Dean shrugged, "Only if you want to talk about it."

Castiel took a breath and turned his chair to face Dean. "Four years ago, a senior in my gym class, Raphael, liked to make it a daily routine to see how far he could push me before the bell rang. It bothered me, but people can say anything they want. They can laugh and point and call me anything. Words don't mean anything to me. He was just some pretty rich boy who wanted to show off in front of his friends. It wasn't until he started to physically bully me that I started getting upset." Castiel looked at the floor and ran a hand through his hair, disheveling it more.

"My brother Gabriel was in the same circle of friends as him and when he found out about it he talked to me. He told me that if I were to respond with something one step worse Raphael would back off. The next day, Raphael started in on me again. I ignored him, but he pushed me. When my back hit the lockers, something in my mind snapped. I grabbed the closest thing, which happened to be a metal bat, and I hit him with everything I had."

Dean swallowed. He can't imagine how bad that had to hurt.

"He went down. Someone ran to get the teacher. But, I didn't stop, I couldn't. He was unconscious on the floor, but I kept swinging. Most of the younger students ran out. Some of Raphael's friends tried to stop me, but I got in a few hits before they could pull me back. I honestly thought I killed him."

Dean waited for Castiel to go on, but he sat and stared at the floor. "But you didn't, right?"

Castiel shook his head. "No, I did enough damage though."

"Balthazar said your dad talked to you after?"

"Yeah," Castiel whispered, "he dragged me home from school after giving them an earful and gave me one." He changed his voice in what Dean imagined was in impersonation of his dad, "What the hell is wrong with you, boy? When are you going to grow up? Next year, you're gonna have to be the responsible one in the house. How can you do that if you do something like this? Now I have to go fix your mess so Anna can have someone here to look after her. If I ever have to come down here again, you'll be sorry." Castiel's face fell into stony stillness.

Now it all made sense. Castiel felt responsible for his family now and failure and trouble were never an option.

"After that day, play time was over. I knew what I had to do. Who I had to be. If I didn't clean this house, do the laundry, buy the food, my siblings would be lost. It's not even about my dad anymore, it's about them. They're all I have, all that matters."

Dean felt his heart clench a little. To be responsible for so much and to willingly give up other things for family, earned him a lot of points in Dean's book.

Castiel's eyes met Dean's. "Aren't you glad you asked?" He gave a tired smile.

Dean nodded and picked up his book and started looking up his words again. Castiel watched him a minute before turning his chair back and continuing his research.

Twenty minutes passed in silence as the two boys worked. Dean then piped up, "It's been thirty minutes. Ready to eat?"

Castiel laughed. "I don't care, Dean. You can do whatever you want."

Dean stood up and started out the door. "You want something?"

"Sure, but I don't think I have anything in the fridge." Dean gave him an irritated look. "What, I haven't gone to the store in a while."

"What am I supposed to eat?" Castiel smiled at the whine in Dean's voice.

"You have a car, dumbass." Castiel laughed. Dean looked like he was about to say something but thought better of it. "Or we could order something."

Dean's face lit up. "Like pizza?"

"Sure, I don't care."

"Sweet. Do you know the number?"

"I have some written on the fridge." Castiel gestured toward the door.

"What kind do you want?"

"Whatever you want. I'll eat whatever."

Dean nodded and shuffled out the door. Castiel rubbed his eyes again. He could feel them straining from the reading he had been doing. He needed to let them rest if he wanted to avoid putting on his glasses. He closed his laptop and sighed when he saw his bed sheet. Dean had somehow managed to make the side he sat on rumpled up and a mess.

He was about to fix the sheet when Dean came bouncing back in. "Okay, I got us a large meat lover's pizza. But of course," Dean threw himself onto the bed, "now we have to wait about thirty minutes to get it." He laid back on the bed and sighed.

"Oh, God," Castiel put a hand on his chest, "how will we go on?" Dean laughed. Castiel stood and popped his stiff back. "It does give us more time to work." Dean groaned. "Oh come on," Castiel slapped his foot, "it's not that bad. All you have to do is look up words."

Dean lifted himself onto his elbows. "If you want to work, knock yourself out." Dean fell back and crossed his feet and arms.

Castiel sat on the end of the bed beside Dean's feet. "We can wait 'till after we eat. My eyes hurt a little anyway." Dean made an approving noise.

"Hey, Cas."

"Yeah?"

Dean looked at Castiel's back. "Why don't you go to parties?" Castiel sighed. "I mean," Dean sat up, "I know what happened with your dad changed how you acted but you can still go to a party every once in a while and still be responsible."

"I just don't want to."

"But why?"

Castiel's back stiffened. "I had my experience at a party Freshman year and I don't find them very entertaining."

Dean flipped himself over so he was lying on his stomach and his head was by Castiel. "Tell me about it, maybe I can tell you if you just went to a bad party or if they're all like that." He looked up at Castiel. He could see him remembering and a small smile tugged at his lips. A small blush appeared on his face too.

Castiel looked down to see Dean staring at him. He could feel his face getting warm. His eyes traveled up Dean's back and stopped when he saw his feet resting on his pillow. "Dude," Castiel leaned over and picked his pillow out from under Dean's feet, "get your feet off my pillow. I have to sleep on that later." Castiel smacked Dean with the pillow. Dean tried to cover his face when Castiel hit him again. Dean tried to grab the pillow when Castiel came in again with it. Eventually Dean ended up with it and he hit Castiel once and threw it across the room.

"God," Dean was laughing, "I feel like a twelve year old girl at a sleepover." Castiel laughed harder at that. Dean gave a wide smile at Castiel's face. His eyes were watering with tears. That's what he had wanted to see. Dean rolled back onto his back and watched Castiel get a hold of himself. "So?"

"So what?"

"Tell me about that party you went to." Castiel's face fell a little. "Unless it's a really bad story like the locker room thing. Then I can just tell you that you just had a bad experience and you should try again."

Castiel shook his head a little. "It wasn't anything like that." He thought for a minute. They had plenty of time for the story. He fell back to lie on the bed, his feet were still on the ground so his head reached around Dean's knees. He stared at the ceiling as he talked, "I was about Anna's age. Balthazar had just gotten his license and he wanted to go out and he dragged me along with him. I really had no interest in going. A lot of people at school still treated me weird. It hadn't even been a year since the locker room thing."

Dean shifted a little beside him. "I spent most of the night trying to not attract too much attention. Balthazar abandoned me after the first few minutes. I didn't drink either. I knew there had to be at least one completely sober person for the drive home.

"It was about an hour after we got there when I saw someone that I knew from school. I didn't know him well, but I was," Castiel stopped to think of the right word, "shall we say, intrigued by him. His name was Crowley, he was a Senior. I knew he was trouble, everyone did. He would get caught doing a lot of bad things but he always managed to talk his way out of any punishment. He could take the straightest, most well behaved student at the school and talk them into doing almost anything that would get them in trouble."

"Doesn't sound like somebody you would like too much." Dean's voice sounded so far away from where he was.

"Actually, I liked him a lot." He could feel the bed shift when Dean lifted his head. Castiel smiled. "I guess opposites attract sometimes. Anyway, I spent a good amount of time watching him at the party. I was too terrified to actually talk to him. But eventually he came to me."

Castiel smiled at the memory. He let out a nervous laugh. "I was standing in the living room. Most everyone had gone home, but I had no idea where Balthazar was. Crowley came in and grabbed me and pushed me into a little dark corner behind the stairs." Castiel paused long enough for Dean to wonder if he was done.

Dean sat up. "What happened? What did he do?" He saw Castiel smile and his face get a little red again.  
"Do I want to know?"

Castiel shrugged. "He kissed me." Castiel chuckled lightly. "And said some things." Castiel looked away from Dean. He wondered why he was telling Dean this. He had never told anyone about Crowley.

Dean pulled his feet closer to him. "What did he say?" His voice had dropped a little.

Castiel closed his eyes and laughed. "I don't think you want me to tell you. It would feel really weird for me to say them. I mean, just insert some dirty talk when you think about it later." Castiel looked to see Dean's reaction to that. He was not let down by the bright red color and open mouth. Castiel laughed again.

Dean shut his mouth gave a weak attempt at acting nonchalant. "I'm not thinking about anything."

"I believe that." Castiel smiled at Dean. Dean smacked his arm.

"So, what about that experience made you hate parties?" Dean rubbed the back of his neck and tried to get the image of slamming Cas into a wall out of his mind. "It sounds like a pretty good one to me."

Castiel shrugged. "It was just strange the next day at school. Even though no one knew what happened between me and Crowley I felt like they all knew. And besides that, the rest of the night I just sat around watching people I didn't know or didn't like get drunk and stupid. I really didn't enjoy it."

Dean nodded but wasn't really listening anymore. His stupid brain kept trying to imagine what Crowley had said to Castiel. So many inappropriate things were whizzing through his brain, he kept imagining whispering them to Castiel and the way he would react. He had to mentally slap himself and remind his brain that Castiel was laying on a bed right next to him. Which only made it worse.

Before he did something stupid, Dean practically jumped off the bed and turned away from Castiel. "What's wrong?" Dean turned and saw Castiel lying on the bed propped up on his elbows. His sex hair that he encouraged, making him look even better and of course those damn blue eyes. If Dean didn't leave soon, he was going to pounce Castiel and that would make things really awkward.

"Uh," Dean started taking steps backward to the door, "I think I'm gonna wait downstairs for the pizza. It should be here soon." When his back hit the door, Dean turned and practically ran down the stairs.

Castiel shook his head and gave a wicked smile. So, Dean was either getting sick or he had a thing for Cas. Castiel laughed and sat up. He had been attracted to Dean the second he saw him in the hallway, but Dean seemed a little freaked about liking another guy. He sure didn't have a problem flirting with Anna, so Cas needed to help him out a little. He could do that. This was gonna be fun.

The doorbell rang and Castiel heard Dean talking as he came down the stairs. Dean paid the delivery guy and shut the door. Castiel took the box from Dean and made sure to brush his fingers over Dean's, making him pull his hands back quickly and walk around Castiel to sit on the couch. Castiel smiled to himself, this would be really fun.

"So, are we eating here or in the kitchen or…?" Dean was rubbing his hands.

Usually Castiel never ate in the living room, but for what he had planned the couch would be better. "Here is fine." He sat the box on the table in front of the couch and opened it. They both picked up a piece and Castiel immediately regretted not getting plates first. Pieces of meat were falling off everywhere, but he always had time to clean that later. He watched Dean practically inhale the first piece and go in for another. He waited for him to have a bite in his mouth before shifting and seemingly to rub his foot up his leg by accident.

Dean felt the foot ride up his jeans a little and almost choked on his pizza. But Castiel seemed to have just moved to sit with his feet under him. It was just an accident, right? He glanced over at Castiel who had a blank, innocent look on his face. What he missed was the smile after he looked away.

When the pizza was gone, Castiel had gone to the kitchen to get a couple towels to try and clean some of the mess on the couch. Dean was sitting really quietly as he did so. After cleaning a little bit, he threw the box away and sat beside Dean and faced him. "What are you thinking about?"

Dean jumped. "Nothing."

Castiel smiled. "You do a lot of that don't you?" Dean ran a hand through his short hair and let out a nervous laugh. "Do you want to keep working on our Chemistry?" Castiel laid his arm along the back of the couch behind Dean.

Dean gave him a worried look. "What?" All Dean had running through his mind now was how close Castiel was and watching his lips when his tongue came out to swipe them quickly.

"Our project?"

"Oh, right." Dean laughed.

So cute. "Or if you would rather," Castiel raised his eyes to lock with Dean's in a smoldering look. He saw Dean swallow and look back and forth between his eyes and lips. "I could tell you more about that party." He tilted his head. "Your choice."

Dean licked his lips and felt his heart race in his chest. Was Castiel coming on to him? He jumped when he felt a light brush of fingers on the back of his neck. He took a sharp breath through his nose and felt his heart skip a beat. Usually he was so good in situations like this. Saying some line with a deep southern drawl that made girls go crazy, but he felt completely at a loss right now. Castiel's eyes held him in place while his whole body screamed at him to move.

Castiel gave a knowing smile. "Do you want to know what he said, Dean?" His voice had gotten impossibly lower. Castiel inched closer to Dean. "What he did? What I did?"

Dean was frozen in place watching Cas get closer and closer. He managed to shake his head. "I…" Oh my god, he was actually shaking. Castiel tilted his head and looked Dean up and down. Dean felt Castiel's fingers scrape lightly against the back of his neck. Pleasure shot down his spine and made him close his eyes. "Cas," Dean had barely gotten the name out when their lips crashed together and the fingers on his neck tightened and pulled him closer.

Castiel felt Dean turn to jelly in his grip. He smiled into their kiss. He used his free hand to pull Dean's shirt, moving him closer still. The kiss was hot and rough. Dean finally felt a little in his element and got his hands working again and wrapped them around Castiel's back.

They broke apart for air for a brief moment. Dean opened his eyes for a second and couldn't see anything past the amazing blue eyes of Castiel. They were both blown black with lust now. Cas pushed forward and gave another rough kiss. Dean's head fell back and landed on the arm of the couch. Cas was now leaning over him and pressed his body down against him. Dean moaned. Dean ran his hands up Castiel's chest and found his dark hair and gripped the black locks tight. Cas growled slightly and bit Dean's lip.

Dean tried to throw his head back and hit the arm of the couch with a thud. He saw stars for a minute before Castiel attacked his mouth again. He felt a jolt of electricity when Castiel ran his tongue along his bottom lip. Dean gasped and made it too easy for him to take advantage. Dean was getting dizzy from either how good it felt or the lack of oxygen, but he was good either way.

He made a muffled sound against Castiel's mouth and pulled on his hair. Castiel got the hint and broke the kiss. They both caught their breath, foreheads touching. Dean laughed, "God, Cas."

Castiel laughed. "You want me to tell you…"

"No, I don't think I could take it." Dean could hardly handle kissing Castiel, he couldn't imagine if he started talking. Dean pulled him down for a slower kiss that involved a lot more tongue from both. They fought for dominance as Castiel rubbed down on Dean again, making him shiver.

They kissed for a good minute, making it impossible for them to hear the front door opening.

"Oh my God!"

The sound of both of his siblings made Castiel freeze in horror. Both boys shot up and pushed away from each other. Balthazar and Anna were staring at the show they had walked in on.

"Dammit!" Anna stomped her foot and stormed off for the stairs.

Balthazar smiled. "Don't mind her. You two just," Balthazar started walking toward the staircase, "carry on. We're not here." He winked at Castiel before turning to walk up the stairs.

If Castiel thought Dean was embarrassed before, he was worse now. He looked like he had seen a ghost. "I'm sorry, Dean." Dean raised a hand and stood up. He turned away and Castiel was scared he was about to run for the door.

Suddenly Dean started laughing. "Dean?" He laughed harder. Castiel stood up and walked up to Dean. "Dean?"

Before Castiel could react, Dean turned and grabbed his face and pulled him into a deep kiss.

When Dean let him go, Castiel stumbled back a little. "That was pretty good." He laughed again.

"You're not upset?"

With a big smile Dean wrapped an arm around Castiel's waist. "Not if I can do this." Dean kissed him again and held him tight, causing him to bend back a little at the waist. "I don't care if they know."

Castiel smiled and threw his arms around Dean's neck. "Good."


	3. Chapter 3

Dean parked the Impala outside the house he had followed Balthazar to for the party. Castiel sighed in the passenger seat. "I can't believe you talked me into coming here." Balthazar and Anna walked through the front door while the two boys sat in Dean's car.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure you have a good time." Dean smiled.

"I'm sure." Castiel shifted nervously in the seat.

"Come on." Dean put a hand on Castiel's shoulder and squeezed lightly. Castiel nodded and both boys left Dean's car to enter the house.

It wasn't as bad as Castiel had imagined. Dean really did try to help him have a good time. Soon Castiel was laughing and talking with more people from school than he had in years.

As the night wore on, everyone started loosening up even more. Castiel still refused to drink and Dean followed suit to help Castiel not feel left out. "See," Dean grabbed Castiel's hand and pulled him close,"it's not so bad." Dean rubbed Castiel's arms. "Is it?"

"Not so far." Castiel gave him a small smile. Castiel wanted to get even closer, but he was too aware of everyone else around them. Dean seemed to notice.

"You want to try and find a dark corner somewhere?" Dean leaned in to whisper in Castiel's ear.

Castiel laughed and pushed Dean away. "Shut up." Dean laughed. "I'll be right back." Castiel needed to use the bathroom and left Dean in the living room talking to a few girls.

Castiel hadn't been gone for one minute before a few Seniors engaged Dean in conversation. "So, you came with Castiel?" Dean recognized the Senior as Uriel. He was in one of his classes. He also saw two girls he knew as Meg and Ruby.

"Yeah."

"You know he's gay right?" Meg's voice indicated her imagined superiority over Dean.

"So what if he is?"

"You two just looked a little cozy earlier. We just wanted to warn you that he might misunderstand your intention." Uriel's look of disgust made Dean want to punch him.

Dean let out a breath. "Oh, well." Dean crossed his arms. "Good thing we already understand each other."

"Are you two already," Ruby spoke up from Meg's side, "together?"

Dean looked up at the ceiling. "Well, not officially but." He looked back to Ruby trying really hard not to say everything he wanted to.

"You know he's dangerous right? Do you know what he did a few years ago? The guy's crazy."

"Defending yourself isn't crazy," Dean looked at Uriel, "or dangerous unless you're being a dick."

Uriel smiled. "How long have you been here?"

"Four days."

"Then let me give you some advice. Stay away from Castiel."

Dean felt anger flaring up in his chest. "Or what?"

"Or," Uriel took a step closer, "you'll find out what it's like to be disliked by pretty much everyone."

"Ohh, I'm terrified." Dean glared at Uriel. He shook his head. "You know, I see why Cas didn't want to come to these things." He looked at all three in turn. "Dicks like you are everywhere."

"You better watch how you talk to me, boy." Uriel made his voice sound dangerous to any other person.

"Why? 'Cause you have an important daddy? You think I'm scared of you?"

"We're just trying to help you."

"Oh, is that what you're doing? Here I thought you were trying to intimidate me."

Uriel stepped back and looked past Dean with a smile. Dean turned to see Castiel walking up to them.  
"Castiel, we were just talking about you."

Castiel stopped next to Dean. "Hello, Uriel."

"We were just trying to give your friend here some advice." Ruby stepped up looked Castiel up and down in disapproval.

"I don't really need any advice, thanks." Dean was one step away from losing it.

"Dean." Castiel put a hand on Dean's arm.

"Don't get all worked up, sweetie. We don't want your boyfriend to snap again." Meg's voice made Dean's skin crawl. "How did that anger management go, Castiel?"

Uriel chuckled. "Too good probably. Now he's a little too happy."

"Downright gay." Ruby laughed with Uriel.

"You know what," Dean took a step forward, his jacket pulling in Castiel's grip. Castiel saw a small group forming to watch. "Go screw yourself!"

"Dean, calm down." Castiel pulled him back.

"Yeah, Dean," Meg smiled at Dean's anger, "don't get your panties in a twist."

"Shut up, bitch." Dean felt a strong urge to hit her too, even if she was a girl.

The three laughed at Dean's irritation. Castiel stepped in front of him, trying to avoid a fight. "Let's all just relax. I'm sure nobody wants a fight."

"Please," Ruby tossed her long blonde hair, "if anyone wanted a fight it would be you."

Castiel shook his head. "No, I don't want a fight."

"Well," Uriel invaded Castiel's space, "that's a first."

"Just shut up, asshat!"

"Dean, stop." Castiel watched Uriel to see what he would do. He was way too close though. "Back away from me, Uriel."

"What are gonna do?"

Castiel's heart was pounding in his ears. "Please, just back off."

"You think I'm scared of you," Uriel put a finger on Castiel's shoulder and pushed, "faggot."

Castiel heard Dean's shout, but it was muffled by the sound of Castiel's heartbeat. In a flash, Castiel grabbed Uriel's wrist and twisted his arm around. When Uriel cried out and leaned forward, Castiel shot out his left hand and grabbed Uriel's throat in a choking hold.

Ruby and Meg gasped and stepped away. Uriel was gasping against Castiel's hold and fell to his knees. Castiel stepped forward and growled through clenched teeth. "Don't ever touch or insult me." He leaned forward to whisper to Uriel. "I could destroy you."

The whole house was silent as everyone watched in shock. The only noise heard was Uriel's choking and Castiel's angry breaths. Dean walked up behind Castiel slowly and put his hands on his shoulder. Castiel flinched from the contact. "Cas, let go." Dean put a hand on his wrist. He pulled lightly on his arm. "Cas."

Castiel looked at Dean. His eyes were afire with hate and anger. Dean could see how anyone would be scared of that look. But he looked back and let go of Uriel, who fell back in a coughing fit. Dean pulled Castiel outside by his arm. They passed Balthazar and Anna who were quietly staring at the floor. Anna looked scared and close to tears. Balthazar had an arm around her.

When they were outside, Castiel covered his face with his hands. "Cas."

"Shut up." Castiel walked away and ran his hands through his hair. He let out a frustrated growl. "This is exactly why I don't go out!" Castiel picked up a couple glass bottles on the ground and shattered them into the fence in the yard. He was shaking in anger.

"Cas, I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize, Dean." Castiel turned to face him. "This isn't your fault."

"I dragged you here."

"It doesn't matter."

"I was the one getting in a fight with Uriel. You wouldn't have done any of that if it wasn't for me."

"Dean, you're a friend. I defend my friends." Castiel sighed. "The few I have."

Dean looked down at his feet. "Thanks. I've never had someone fight for me before." He smiled up at Castiel. "It was kind of awesome."

Castiel ran his hands over his face. "Dean, I think there's something wrong with me." Dean was about to protest but Castiel kept talking. "I'm always so angry. All the time, I can feel it burning inside. It doesn't take much, just one little push from someone and I lose it."

Castiel bit his lip and closed his eyes. "Did you see Anna?" He opened his eyes and Dean saw the beginnings of tears. "She was terrified." He started walking in circles. "This is why I never wanted her in this. I never wanted her to see me like that." He stopped and sat on the ground. "Now, I'll probably have to deal with my dad too."

Dean sat beside Castiel. "Cas, Uriel is too drunk to remember this tomorrow. He'll probably wake up with a headache and wonder why his neck hurts."

"There were plenty of people around to tell him."

"Yeah, but he won't tell anyone. If he tried to get the police involved, he would have to tell them about the party and the alcohol. It would cause him more harm than good." Castiel dropped his head. "You'll be okay." Dean rubbed Castiel's shoulders.

"Take me home. I don't want to be here." Castiel's voice had gotten quiet and flat, Dean would almost say scared if he didn't know differently.

Dean nodded. "Okay." Dean stood up. "Come on." Castiel stood and followed Dean around the side of the house to his car and they left the house behind them.

The drive was quiet. Castiel stared out the side window, not moving a muscle. It was more frightening to Dean than the sight of a hysterical Castiel.

When they reached the house, both boys walked through the door and were passing the kitchen when someone walked out and intercepted them. Castiel froze.

"Hey, Castiel." The boy looked about in his mid twenties with short dark hair and blue eyes. Dean could see the family resemblance.

"Michael, when did you get here?" Castiel's body had completely frozen.

"Not too long ago." Michael crossed his arms and leaned against the kitchen doorway. "Where have you been?" Dean didn't miss the accusing tone in his voice.

Castiel clenched his jaw. "Out."

"What does that mean? I thought you didn't go 'out.'"

"Well," Castiel gave a fake smile, "I did today."

Michael nodded. "Sure," he pushed himself off the wall and stepped past Castiel to the living room. "Where are Balthazar and Anna?"

"Out." Castiel turned to watch Michael inspect the other room.

He stopped to look back at Castiel. "You think that's a good idea? Leaving Anna in Balthazar's watch?"

Castiel rolled his eyes. "He's a better guy than you think."

Michael chuckled. "Okay, if you say so." He made a full circle of the room as he talked. "Dad sent me over to make sure everything was okay. You know, clean, in one piece, everyone was still alive."

"Dad sent you? How is he?" Castiel took a couple steps closer to his older brother. "After four years of complete silence, I was beginning to wonder if he was dead." Michael gave him a sharp look. "But then, I guess, somebody here would notice if that happened. Bills would go unpaid, stuff like that."

Dean backed away a little as the two brothers glared at each other from across the room. He knew better than to get into a family fight.

"'Cause I know," Castiel continued with bitterness clear in his voice, "that's all he really is anymore. The one who sends the money."

"You better watch it, Castiel." Michael gave a warning look but his voice stayed calm. "He does more for you than you know."

Castiel laughed. "You would know." Castiel took a deep breath. "You want to know who's really acting like a father here?" When Michael stayed silent, Castiel went on. "Me. I take care of this house, I buy all the food, I do the laundry, I make sure everyone gets to school," Castiel started walking closer to Michael, "and I have practically raised Anna. Even when Dad was here, I was always the one to look out for her. She always came to me when she had a question or a problem. So, who's the parent in this house, Michael?"

They were face to face now. Both looked tense and ready to fight and yet they stayed so calm. There voices were quiet and neither one looked like they would actually take a swing. Dean thought it was weird. At his house, they yelled a lot but an hour later everyone was laughing and had moved on. It seemed like the quiet fighting here was always about so much more than what was going on at that moment.

"Why doesn't Dad ever send Gabriel?" Castiel crossed his arms and took a step back. "At least we could have some fun and laugh."

Michael looked confused. "You don't know?"

"Know what?"

Michael gave a bitter laugh and smile. "We don't even know where Gabriel is. About a year ago, he dropped out of school and disappeared."

Castiel looked confused now. But then he smiled. "At least someone got away. Good for him."

Michael looked pissed. "Well, everything seems fine here. I'll get out of your way." Without another word, Michael brushed past Castiel and out the door. Castiel let out a breath and seemed to deflate before laughing.

"What's so funny?" Dean left his spot on the wall. "That was intense, man."

"Gabriel is missing." He laughed again.

"I don't really see the humor here."

Castiel smiled at Dean. "I talked to Gabriel a few days ago." Dean raised his eyebrows. "I didn't know he was playing hide and seek with Michael." Both boys laughed.

"So," Dean looked around the room, "what do you want to do?"

"Follow me." Castiel motioned for him to follow as he walked by him and started up the stairs.

Dean fell in step right behind him. They walked to Castiel's room. He walked in first. Dean had just cleared the doorway when the door was slammed behind him and he felt a hand push him into the door. Before he could make a surprised noise, Castiel's lips pressed into his. Dean felt Castiel push his whole body into him. He moaned at the surprise attack.

Castiel braced himself with a hand on either side of Dean's head. He felt Dean try to move under him and pressed against him harder to keep him still. Dean made a noise against him. Castiel sucked and bit at Dean's full lips and felt Dean's hands land on his hips and dig his nails into his jeans. Dean pulled on his pants to bring him impossibly closer.

Castiel broke their kiss and rested his head on the door on the left of Dean's head. He felt Dean's shaky breathing on his neck. His breath hitched and he kissed Dean's neck. He grinded his hips into Dean and bit at his jaw and ear.

Dean grunted. Castiel's right hand left the door and moved down Dean's chest. When he reached Dean's hip, he pushed his fingers under his shirt and ran his nails over the tight muscles there. "Cas." Dean's voice was a raspy sigh. All brain function had completely escaped Dean. Last night they had made out a lot before Castiel demanded they work on their project. Dean had fallen asleep next to Castiel on his bed, he had never fallen asleep next to another guy before. Not on a bed anyway. But even his memory stopped working when Castiel started talking.

"Dean," Castiel whispered his name as he bit his earlobe. "This is what happened with Crowley." Nails ran around Dean's waist. He shivered when Castiel pushed closer and ran his nails up his back. Dean arched into him. His breaths coming in hard huffs. "After pushing me into the wall and kissing me, he did what I'm doing now." His breath was a hot brush against Dean's neck.

"He told me that he had seen me watching him." Castiel shifted to Dean's other side. He lowered his voice. "You think you can stare at me with those angel eyes all night and get away with it?" Dean's eyes fell shut. Castiel kissed Dean's lips again. Dean's hand felt numb as he helplessly held on to Castiel's jeans.

Castiel said the next words against Dean's lips, brushing together with every word, "I'm gonna enjoy staining your purity, angel." Castiel smiled at the noise Dean made. "And he did, Dean. We didn't just kiss in that corner."

"Fuck, Cas." Dean's head fell back into the door.

Castiel kept his hips moving against Dean, both boys feeling the heat rising inside. Castiel weaved his fingers through Dean's hair. "Say that again, Dean. I like hearing you say that." Castiel nuzzled Dean's neck before licking a line up to his ear.

"Fuck!" Dean could feel his whole body shaking.

Castiel brought his free hand down to the front of Dean's jeans and rubbed at the warmth and hardness he found there. Dean let out a loud moan that made Castiel's heart jump. Dean's grip tightened on Castiel. Castiel found Dean's lips in a fiery kiss. Both of them moved against each other and felt pleasure coil up inside them.

Castiel then broke the kiss and put a small distance between him and Dean. Dean felt cold from the sudden loss. Dean watched as Castiel pushed his shirt up to his armpits. He thought he was trying to take off his shirt, but Cas stopped and instead leaned in and kissed his chest. Dean let out a whispered curse again and looked down to see Cas look up at him and lick a line of fire from his jeans to his shirt.

Dean's head hit the door again. He had to be getting a concussion. He brought a hand down to the front of his jeans to take up what Cas had stopped. After a couple seconds, Castiel noticed what he was doing.

"No, no, no," Castiel grabbed Dean's wrist and roughly pinned his arm above his head, "none of that." He growled into his ear, "I have binds and I will use them."

Dean let out what others might call a squeak and a chuckle. "I'll bet you do, you kinky son of a bitch."

Castiel pressed fully against Dean again, leaving his shirt hiked up. Dean liked the feel of skin against shirt. He also liked how Castiel was unabashedly thrusting his hips into him. Castiel kissed him again. They moved together and kissed, pulling at hair, giving bites, and moaning.

What seemed like too soon, Dean could feel his climax coming. He wrapped his arms around Castiel and held him tight as he felt his insides snap. With a moan of Castiel's name, Dean came with enough force to see stars for a few seconds. Castiel stilled in his grip and grunted as he followed Dean. He rested his head on Dean's shoulder while they both tried to catch their breath. Minutes passed and both boys felt more and more tired from their release. Castiel gently pulled Dean's shirt back down and gave him a light kiss.

Both of them knew they would have to face a lot when they went back to school on Monday. A majority of the student body would know about what Cas had done to Uriel, but this time Cas wouldn't be alone. Dean would be right beside him this time. Castiel had a feeling a lot of things would be better now thanks to Dean and he had Chemistry class to thank for it.


End file.
